This invention relates to a stereoscopic image display apparatus for displaying left and right images on respective left and right monitors located at different positions to provide a stereoscopic vision.
It is the current practice to provide a stereoscopic vision of an object by using a stereoscopic camera to take two photographs of the object. The stereoscopic camera has two cameras positioned in such a manner as to satisfy the requirements under which a stereoscopic vision of the object can be obtained with no correction on the two photographs taken by the stereoscopic camera. Such a stereoscopic camera is satisfactory for general application, but it has been found that its usefulness is limited in specialized applications, particularly where the distance of the object from the stereoscopic camera is within a limited range. For this reasons, an aerial survey has been made by the use of two photographs taken at different positions by a single camera. However, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to satisfy the requirements under which a stereoscopic view can be obtained by adjusting the direction of the camera positioned to take one of the two photographs and the direction of the camera positioned to take the other photograph. Stereoscopic image matching apparatus have been proposed in the art, but such prior apparatus have been found unsatisfactory.